


Белый шум

by Spooky_Woody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Galaxy Garrison, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Woody/pseuds/Spooky_Woody
Summary: Он задается вопросом, как великий Кит Когане смог так превосходно выступить на своем первом практическом симуляторе, не имея ничего, кроме скучающего выражения лица и усталого вздоха.Он задается вопросом, едва позволяя себе, что же великий пилот Гарнизона делает со своей жизнью в этот самый момент.Происходит что-то странное и Лэнс обнаруживает, что находится в центре этого.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Белый шум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249693) by [ninetystars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetystars/pseuds/ninetystars). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Честно, я не очень понимаю, как оформлять здесь текст. Только разбираюсь. Поэтому извините.

Комната не фильтрует ни единого солнечного луча, что испускает летний день, при этом принося все свое тепло. Кожа, на которой сидит Лэнс, горячая и неудобная; он слышит скрип ботинок и непринужденные разговоры своих одноклассников, которые ерзают на своих местах. Всем им становится жарко.  
  
Костяшки пальцев Лэнса бледнеют, когда он сжимает пластик перед собой.  
  
\- Готов, Кадет №09? – раздается резкий голос Айверсона сквозь влажный воздух. Хватка Лэнса ужесточается.  
  
\- Родился готовым, сэр, - отвечает он, быстро и с гораздо большей уверенностью, чем он ощущал на самом деле. Это умение, которое он оттачивал годами.  
  
Он слышит автоматизированный голос симулятора, сообщающий ему, что он может начинать. Он чувствует, как напрягается его челюсть, когда он стискивает зубы. Для всех это четвертая симуляция. Для него – седьмая.  
  
На этот раз он не провалит ее.  
  
Он вкладывает всю свою силу, толкая контроллеры вперед по обе стороны своего сидения, и начинает миссию.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он задается вопросом, как великий Кит Когане смог так превосходно выступить на своем первом практическом симуляторе, не имея ничего, кроме скучающего выражения лица и усталого вздоха.  
  
Он задается вопросом, едва позволяя себе, что же великий пилот Гарнизона делает со своей жизнью в этот самый момент.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Гарнизон, за неимением лучшего набора слов, подобен хорошо организованному, плотно защищенному ящику. Серые бетонные стены приветствуют студентов и профессоров в каждом длинном коридоре, через который они проходят, в каждом углу, в котором они оказываются. Цвет и консистенция остаются одинаковыми, от астрофизического факультета до студенческих жилплощадей. Коробка, вдоль и поперек. Едва имеющая входы и еще меньше выходов.

Студенческие жилплощади гораздо гостеприимнее, если бы не тот факт, что они чувствуют себя более обжитыми, чем холодные стены лекционных залов.  
  
Однако, это все еще не дом.  
  
Так что, может быть, именно поэтому Лэнс не возвращается в свою комнату.

Через двадцать минут после урока он сидит на крыше одного из зданий. Может, он и не вышел из коробки, но зато отсюда чертовски хороший вид.  
  
Летний ветерок ерошит волосы, упавшие ему на лоб, когда он крепче обхватывает руками ноги, прижатые к груди.  
  
Крыша потертая и грязная, с пятнами зеленой плесени в некоторых местах ржавого парапета. Это плохо ухоженное место, практически забытое, но Лэнс находит его более домашним, чем свою маленькую комнату когда-либо.  
  
Но тогда возникает вопрос: что же есть дом для Лэнса Макклейна?  
  
Его телефон не работает здесь. Это удивило его, когда он в первый раз пытался дозвониться до своей матери, ведь он находился в самой высокой точке Гарнизона, однако вскоре смирился. Несмотря на то, что его друзья могут подумать, Лэнсу иногда тоже нужно побыть отсоединенным.  
  
Он нуждался в этом все больше и больше последние несколько месяцев, но никто не прокомментировал это.  
  
Он позволяет своей голове слегка упасть на колени.  
  
Он провалил симулятор. _Снова.  
_  
Ханк тогда положил ему руку на плечо; его мягкие глаза были полны жалости, но нежные ободряющие слова слышались ему глухо.  
  
Несмотря на это, Лэнс надел улыбку, большую, фальшивую и неправильную, но она была убедительной. Он знает, как быть убедительным, когда это необходимо.  
  
Он умело извинился. Заверил своего друга, что у всех бывают трудные времена, что это всего лишь ступенька в его грандиозном приключении, которым была его жизнь. Он задумывается, когда эти слова в итоге стали ложью, в которую больше не верит.  
  
Он хороший пилот. Это факт, который должен признать даже Айверсон. Но что-то внутри него вышло из равновесия, оставив Лэнса чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, неправильно. Как будто у него во рту постоянно неприятный привкус, который проще списать на скверный ужин, недосып или что-то еще _рациональное.  
  
_Но в этом не было ничего рационального. Четыре месяца назад, насколько известно Лэнсу, его жизнь изменилась таким образом, что он чувствует это в каждом своем действии, в каждом произнесенном слове, в каждом вздохе. Что-то изменилось, но он не может найти слов, чтобы объяснить это изменение, которое чувствует.  
  
Поэтому он и не пытается.  
  
Вместо этого он продолжает практиковаться, проваливать симуляторные полеты и терпеть лекции Айверсона, подстегиваемые гневом за то, что лучший ученик скатился по рангу. Его слова произвели бы на него большее впечатление, если бы его действительно интересовало, что думает Айверсон.  
  
Он ковыряет заусенцы. Ужасная в привычка, но в последнее время она стала бессознательной. Это держит его разум сосредоточенным, когда он чувствует, что разваливается на части.  
  
Он слышит голоса толпы внизу; их болтовня танцует в летнем бризе, достаточно громкая, чтобы Лэнс почувствовал себя в самом центре всего этого. И все равно он чувствует себя таким одиноким, как никогда прежде.  
  
Он не знает, как долго он так пробыл. Может быть, полчаса, а может, все три. Дни теперь такие длинные, что сложно сказать. Он не уверен, что уединение на этот раз было тем, что ему было нужно, но он уверен, что скоро снова увидит эту крышу.  
  
Он уходит. Идет по коридорам бетонной коробки. Находит комнату, что ему выделили в начале года. Жилплощади в основном предназначены для студентов первого курса, но другие студенты, которым больше некуда идти, тоже могут остаться, если есть место. Лэнс учится на четвертом курсе, живет в одной комнате с первокурсником.  
  
Его имя Гэбриэл. Они не очень часто разговаривают: либо Габриэль гостит у своих друзей-первокурсников, либо Лэнс у Ханка. Ханк живет со своей девушкой Шей, поэтому Лэнс изо всех сил старается предоставить им уединение в их собственном доме; но Лэнс вырос в доме, полном людей. Иногда ему нужно чувствовать тепло от людей, которые заботятся о нем.  
  
Сегодня, видимо, не тот случай.  
  
Он лежит на своей кровати ровно.  
  
Гэбриэла здесь нет. Он смотрит время в телефоне – восемь вечера. Если тот до сих пор не вернулся, то, как ему подсказывает прошлый опыт, скорее всего, вообще не придет. Очередная ночь в одиночестве.  
  
Его телефон вибрирует. Сообщение от Аллуры.

  
  
  
_(20:09)  
  
Ты окей?_

_  
  
  
_Он читает два слова. Читает еще раз.  
  
Вопрос века.  
  
В порядке ли он?  
  
Он не уверен, знает ли сам.  
  
  
_(20:13)  
  
Конечно! Почему я не должен быть?  
  
  
_

Эти слова – ложь, но их легче передать кончиками пальцев, чем языком.

 _  
  
  
_ _(20:14)  
  
Ханк рассказал мне о твоем результате в симуляторе._

 _  
  
(20:14)  
  
Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Ты можешь поговорить со мной.  
_ _  
  
_

В начале своего первого года Лэнс был уверен, что его сердце всегда будет принадлежать Аллуре. Она была умной, веселой и красивой. Иногда она смеялась над его шутками и он думал: «Да. Эта девушка – та самая».  
  
Но затем она встречалась с другими людьми. И потом он встречался с другими.  
  
Год назад, на вечеринке в честь окончания учебного года, они поцеловались.  
  
Это был хороший поцелуй. Аллура хорошо целуется, что не должно удивлять; она совершенна почти во всем, за что берется.  
  
Но на этом все и закончилось. Прикосновение губ. Общий контакт тепла.  
  
Они держались за руки целую неделю, стараясь проводить время вместе, как пара. Они пошли на свидание. Он слушал ее, она слушала его, и к концу вечера они оба улыбались одинаково.

Тонкие улыбки на губах, которые не были предназначены для глаз друг друга.  
  
_\- Это не работает, да?_  
  
Аллура сказала это, потому что она не уклоняется от препятствий, которые бросает ей жизнь. Она встречается с ними лицом к лицу, с напряженными глазами и поставленной осанкой. Со всей выразительностью королевы. Все, что Лэнс мог сделать, это молча согласиться.  
  
_\- Ты мой лучший друг. Это не изменится._  
  
В ее глазах не было слез, и Лэнс почувствовал, как напряжение, которое он не осознавал всю эту неделю ухаживания, наконец-то спало. Как будто он все это время задерживал дыхание.  
  
Он почувствовал облегчение.  
  
_\- Это не изменится.  
  
_Она была права. Неделю спустя, когда Лэнс улетел на лето на Кубу, она прислала ему пару своих фотографий в двух разных нарядах и спросила, какой вариант лучше. Он улыбнулся, поделившись своим мнением, и был рад, что Аллура навсегда останется константой в его жизни. _  
  
_Друг, которому любой был бы счастлив.

  
  
_(20:21)  
  
_ _Я знаю. Но я в порядке, правда. Даже симулятор не может сбить меня с ног.  
  
_

Симулятор не может сбить его с ног, но абстрактное чувство внизу живота, вероятно, может.  
  
_  
\- Это не изменится.  
  
_  
Но что если _он_ меняется?

_***  
  
_  
Он не может заснуть.  
  
Он вертится и вертится, чувствуя, как одеяло в отчаянии липнет к нему, и Лэнс готов рвать на себе волосы. Он резко садится, уставившись в бетонную стену напротив.  
  
Стояла жаркая ночь. На нем длинные шорты, но отсутствует верх, поэтому он встает и хватает белую рубашку, брошенную ранее на спинку стула, стоящего у стола, а также толстую куртку. Берет ключ от комнаты и тихо пробирается по бетонным коридорам в поисках своего другого дома, который не является домом.

Он не знает, как именно обнаружил это укромное место. Просто знает, что в самое темное время ночи отсюда можно увидеть слабые огни Большой Медведицы, и это напоминает Лэнсу, зачем он здесь в первую очередь.  
  
Он хочет жить среди звезд.  
  
Он кладет голову на свою куртку. Не самое удобное положение, но он не может узреть этот вид из своей комнаты, так что обойдется и так.  
  
Он молча задается вопросом, почему его тянет именно к этому месту. Если бы его мать узнала, что большую часть своих дней он проводит в изоляции на крыше, она бы приложила руку к его лбу, чтобы проверить температуру, и спросила бы, нужно ли ему пойти ко врачу.  
  
Эта мысль заставляет его улыбнуться. Он скучает по маме. Скучает по своим братьям и сестрам, тетям и дядям, бабушкам и дедушкам, по двоюродным братьям и племяннице – у его брата еще не родился сын. Он скучает по уюту своего дома, своего настоящего дома, и скучает по моментам, за которые должен был держаться крепче.  
  
Это горько-сладкая печаль. Потому что он скучает по всему этому, действительно скучает, но тяга к звездам, которая течет по его венам, слишком сильна.  
  
Когда ему было семь лет, он был на пляже, и ночное небо накрыло их тогда, как плащ. В его детском восприятии этот переход был резким и необъяснимым; он так весело проводил время со своими родственниками, что _не хотел_ возвращаться домой.  
  
Но когда он повернулся к группе взрослых, сидевших вокруг белого пластикового стола на своих белых пластиковых стульях, оказалось, что перемена в воздухе полностью прошла мимо них.  
  
Он помнит хихиканье и улыбки, и в тот момент, когда он был отвлечен, двоюродный брат Лео толкнул его в воду. Там было неглубоко, ничего такого, с чем он не смог бы справиться, и его хихиканье становилось все громче.  
  
Он приподнялся, песчинки прилипли к его маленьким рукам; он помнит, как тряс руки с такой силой, что ему казалось, что они улетят.

А потом он вспоминает, как смотрел на море. Он вспоминает, как море, такое синее днем, стало как глубокое и темное зеркало. Оно искаженно отражало полумесяц, растягивая его белый свет так, что он был почти в пределах досягаемости. Это заставило его посмотреть вверх, смотреть на все белые маленькие точки, и чем дольше он вглядывался, тем больше точек появлялось.  
  
Он больше не улыбался.  
  
Он испытывал абсолютный трепет.  
  
И вот так, в семилетнем возрасте, Лэнс МакКлейн решил, что будет жить среди звезд.  
  
Большая Медведица теперь очень четко напоминает ему об этой мечте, и это немного успокаивает его.  
  
Он кладет руки по обе стороны своего тела. Раздвигает их таким образом, как если бы он хотел сделать снежного ангела. Хочет почувствовать шероховатый гравий под своими руками, пусть он слегка поцарапает его ладони.  
Он делает это в течение десяти минут, пока его не отвлекает узор, испещренный в гравии; он лениво проводит по нему средним и безымянным пальцами. Это странно; расщелины ощущаются почти как кривые.  
  
Он садится. Достает свой телефон. Включает фонарик и направляет его на то место, где только что были его руки.  
  
Его глаза слегка расширяются.  
  
Это вовсе не случайный узор.  
  
Здесь, неуклюже выцарапанные в гравии…  
  
_40_ _ᵒ_ _26’06.1”N 114_ _ᵒ_ _42’12.6”W._  
  
Координаты?

  
  
  
***  
  


Лэнс медленно возвращается в свою комнату, направляясь к кровати.  
  
Он ложится. Смотрит в потолок.  
  
Что там делали координаты?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
«Надеюсь, все сейчас слушают. Профессор Уайт объяснял это раньше, но эти расчеты _крайне важны_ в этом курсе, так что надеюсь…»  
  
Зачем кому-то понадобилось мучительно потратить время на вырезку координат в месте, куда никто никогда не пойдет? Это не было похоже на то, будто кто-то пытался оставить свой след; не таким образом, как его бывшие одноклассники из старшей школы, которые думали, что вырезание своих инициалов на дереве отличный способ сохранить свое легендарное наследие для будущих поколений.  
  
Координаты, насколько помнил Лэнс, выглядели старыми. Отметины не были белыми, как на недавно поцарапанных поверхностях. Они выглядели блеклыми. Лэнс задается вопросом, почему он впервые увидел их прошлой ночью, но затем вспоминает, как плавно они сливались с окружающей обстановкой. Если бы он не искал эти координаты активно, - чего он до этого не делал, - конечно, он бы их не заметил.  
  
Как бы там ни было, они были старыми. Как забытый голос в море забытых людей.  
  
Разве все они не были такими?  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Кадет №14, вставай.  
  
Поразмыслив еще немного, он решил, что, возможно, вырезать набор координат не так уж и странно, как он сначала подумал. В конце концов, это институт пилотирования. Все они были обучены считыванию координат, так что это не просто какое-то абстрактное сообщение.  
  
Он не очень хорошо помнит цифры, но думает, что они указывают на место, которое не очень далеко от Гарнизона.  
И именно это Лэнс находит самым странным.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Привет, Лэнс. Это Пидж - она новенькая. Переведена сюда на прошлой неделе. Она в моем классе механики.  
  
Лэнс поднимает голову, на его лицо уже приклеена дружелюбная улыбка. Она выглядит молодо, гораздо моложе, чем полагается студентке четвертого курса, но институт известен тем, что собирает вундеркиндов, так что это не удивляет его так, как могло бы.  
  
Он приветствует ее, и она приветствует его, но в ее голосе нет улыбки, а в глазах – блеска.  
  
Лэнс не принимает это слишком близко к сердцу; гарнизон создан не для того, чтобы встречать студентов с распростертыми объятиями. Скорее, он стискивает тебя в своих руках, пока ты не станешь полностью сформированным пилотом.  
  
Похоже, она знает, что именно это за место. У нее определенно больше инстинкта самосохранения, чем было у него, когда он начинал свою жизнь здесь.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Наверняка, если кто-то вырезал набор _координат_ на гравии, то они хотели, чтобы кто-то пошел туда.  
  
Верно?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Проходит неделя. Проходит две недели.  
  
Пока проходят дни, мысли о координатах вскоре оседают в дальних уголках его разума с приближением даты очередной практики в симуляторе, пока он снова не садится на неудобное черное кожаное сиденье.  
  
Его ладони вспотели, и он чувствует это, скользя ладонями по теплому пластику, но старается скрыть свою нервозность за широкой очаровательной ухмылкой.

\- Кадет №9. Вы готовы?  
  
\- Начнем игру, Профессор.  
  
\- Будем надеяться, что на этот раз ты не опозоришься, Кадет.  
  
\- С такой шляпой на Вашей голове я не тот, кто должен беспокоиться о позоре.  
  
Смех заполняет комнату; такой тип смеха, что рождается от удивления и шока, и брови Айверсона гневно приподнимаются, губы начинают открываться. Лэнс сопротивляется желанию вздрогнуть; он знает, что, скорее всего, скажет Айверсон.  
  
_\- Как Вы смеете! Напоминаю, что мы выгнали предыдущего студента, у которого были дисциплинарные проблемы, и мы не побоимся сделать это снова. Не следуйте по его стопам.  
  
_Он сказал это ранее, когда отчисление Кита превратилось в новый шрам, к которому все пытались адаптироваться. Эти слова пронзили его, и ухмылка, которая расползлась по лицу Айверсона, когда тот увидел, какое воздействие они оказали на него, заставила Лэнса почувствовать себя маленьким, слабым и жалким. Как будто это все, чем он был; одноразовая замена.  
  
Но, в конце концов, речь шла о лучшем пилоте Гарнизона, которого пытались заменить.  
  
Они выгнали его, сделав это публичным скандалом. Крики декана института эхом разносились по бетонному ящику, и Лэнс вспоминает тишину, которая наступила, когда Кит сделал последние шаги к выходу из здания, прежде чем скрыться. И никогда больше не появиться.  
  
После этого целую неделю его нутро чувствовалось подвешенным. Как будто ничего из этого не было реально.  
  
Все остальные, казалось, были в таком же состоянии. Кит... все остальные не обожали его в тот год, но он был представительным элементом в Гарнизоне. Он установил рекорд по скорости в симуляторе всего за первый год, был общеизвестен многочисленными драками, в которые ввязывался. Так что его потеря… она была почти ощутимой.  
  
Айверсон воспользовался этим, конечно же. Заставил всех работать вдвое усерднее, подчеркивая свою власть над ними; чтобы они подумали, прежде чем выйти из строя, как другой боевой пилот.  
  
_\- Не следуйте по его стопам.  
  
_Времена изменились. Время позволило Лэнсу увидеть настоящего Айверсона; он прячется за силой, которой обладают другие люди, цепляется за маленькие прорехи, которые может достать. Его мучения над учениками жалки, и Лэнс отказывается позволить словам этого человека повлиять на него, заставить его чувствовать себя одноразовой пешкой, которой нечего предложить.  
  
Смех мгновенно стихает, когда Айверсон говорит:

\- Вы действуете мне на последние _нервы_ , МакКлейн. Либо закончите свой симулятор, либо скройтесь с моих глаз.  
  
Он немного хмурится, искренне удивленный выбором его слов, но решает не задумываться об этом. Он пожимает плечами, бормочет вялое « _извините_ » и возвращается на свою позицию пилота.

Когда он в конечном счете проваливает свою миссию, он не может сказать, что чувствует себя слишком плохо по этому поводу. Нет, когда Айверсон даже глазом не моргнул.  
  
По крайней мере, он избежал ежемесячной лекции о том, каким плохим пилотом он стал.  
  
Во всяком случае, от Айверсона.  
  
\- Хэй, приятель, - говорит ему Ханк во время обеденного перерыва.  
  
Они сидят снаружи, под деревом в центре кампуса, окруженные зеленой травой и ромашками. Лэнс любит ромашки. Он думает: "Ты, наверное, мог бы убежать на край света и все равно найти парочку ромашек, которые упорно растут".  
  
По какой-то причине образ Кита проносится в его голове.  
  
Он моргает, прогоняя эту мысль.  
  
\- Что случилось, дружище? - Его друг смотрит на него. Его глаза полны беспокойства, и это заставляет кожу Лэнса чесаться. - Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
\- Поговорить о чем? – Это слабый вопрос, он понимает это, но отчаянно не хочет этого разговора. Поэтому он фокусирует свое внимание на траве, через которую беспрепятственно проходят его пальцы. Он выдергивает несколько травинок.

  
\- Да ладно тебе, Лэнс, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Это, типа, твой пятый провал за семестр. Ты _никогда_ не проваливал практики в симуляторе.  
  
У Ханка большое сердце. Он понял это, когда они учились на втором курсе и жили вдвоем; Ханк настаивал на том, чтобы готовить ужин для них обоих по крайней мере раз в неделю. Он знал, что Лэнс - ужасный повар, и решил помочь своему другу.  
  
Но он также знает, что его друг нетерпелив. Если он хотел получить ответы, он бился за то, чтобы получить их. В каком-то смысле они уравновешивали друг друга - Лэнс жил в доме, полном людей. Терпение было необходимым свойством для выживания.  
  
И уже из-за одного этого факта Лэнс понимает, что должен что-то дать Ханку в ответ. Так что он говорит:  
  
\- Я просто скучаю по дому в последнее время.  
  
Его тихое признание необязательно ложь; он действительно скучает по дому. Это всего лишь часть сложной головоломки, в которой оказался Лэнс.  
  
Ответ, видимо, подошел, раз глаза его друга смягчились.  
  
\- Я тебя понимаю.  
  
Солнечные лучи тепло падают на его кожу рук. Они окутывают его теплым покрывалом, и он чувствует, как пот скапливается над его верхней губой. После небольшого молчания Ханк продолжает говорить.  
  
\- Ты знаешь; если хочешь поговорить об этом, то я здесь.  
  
_Ты можешь поговорить со мной.  
  
_Он окружен золотыми людьми с золотыми сердцами.  
  
Так в чем же, черт возьми, его проблема?  
  
\- Спасибо, Ханк. - Искренность в его голосе неподдельна; возможно, это его первые искренние слова за последнее время.  
  
Ханк улыбается, после чего быстро меняет тему, начиная говорить о своих занятиях, Шей и всем остальном, что приходит на ум. Лэнс откидывается на ствол дерева и позволяет словам течь между ними.  
  
Он скучает по дому.  
  
Но он думает, что также скучает по чему-то еще.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Пидж присоединяется к ним спустя время.  
  
Кажется, она чувствует себя гораздо комфортнее, чем когда он видел ее на прошлой неделе. Она даже пару раз пошутила.  
  
Это прекрасный день, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
  
  
***  
  


Очередная неделя проходит.  
  
Его снова тянет на крышу.  
  
Он сидит здесь уже добрые двадцать минут. Он не знает точно, чего ожидал. Там, напротив того места, где он сидит, сгорбившись и вытянув скрещенные ноги, выцарапаны цифры.  
  
В этот раз он их фотографирует. Солнце все еще высоко над головой, что вызывает сильный контраст, поэтому на фотографии все хорошо видно.  
  
Но это все, что у него есть. Он не детектив, он едва студент-пилот. Он не может узнать, кому принадлежит почерк, или что могут сказать маленькие вмятины возле группы символов об иллюзорном незнакомце, который испортил данную крышу. Он может просто прочитать координаты и узнать, куда они ведут.  
  
Но теперь он уверен в одном. Они указывают куда-то на юг от этого места; однако цифры довольно схожи с координатами Гарнизона, так что это точно в пределах досягаемости. Но насколько известно Лэнсу, - а ему пришлось, когда он подавал заявление сюда много лет назад, - у Гарнизона есть только один кампус. И он живет в нем.  
  
Все улики указывают на то, что кто-то спрятал что-то в том месте. А координаты – карта к сокровищам.  
  
Или, может, это просто мозг Лэнса, всегда мыслящий масштабно и фантастично, так говорит.  
  
Он не детектив. Просто парень, пытающийся воплотить в жизнь детскую мечту.  
  
Но… следовать по карте сокровищ?  
  
Вполне соответствует этому критерию.  
  
Он подумывает о том, чтобы рассказать Ханку и Аллуре; они - два самых умных человека, которых он знает, так что они бы определенно сильно помогли.  
  
Он также знает, что идти в место, о котором никто не слышал, в полном одиночестве, – безрассудный шаг. Несмотря на то, что его отчужденность можно было бы легко принять за безбашенность, Лэнс не импульсивен. Он терпелив и подумает, прежде чем сделать что-либо. В конце концов, именно благодаря этому он попал в Гарнизон.  
  
Внезапно, его поражает сила, которую он не может объяснить.  
  
Он _не может_ сказать им. Что-то шепчет ему, сборище шепотов, пока он не задыхается от одной-единственной мысли. Это врожденное чувство, нечто большее, чем он, и оно говорит ему, нет, _приказывает_ ему держать это в секрете. Это глубже, чем просто чувство. Это глубже, чем он сам.  
  
Он тяжело переводит дыхание, как будто бы его голова была под водой. Моргает так сильно, что может слышать это.  
  
Это было странно.  
  
Он встряхивает головой.  
  
Может быть, он…  
  
Он оставит все это. Да. На время, по крайней мере.  
  
Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза. Это не он.  
  
Он просто... какой-то парень.  
  
Он покидает крышу и направляется на следующую лекцию. Он приходит на полчаса раньше. Кто-то сидит на несколько рядов впереди, бездумно листая свой телефон.  
  
Может, ему стоит просто сосредоточиться на учебе. Он уже провалил один модуль; он не может позволить себе провалить все.  
  
Когда Аллура находит его двадцать минут спустя, она выражает свое удивление.  
  
\- Ты пришел рано, - говорит она, и Лэнс игриво обороняется, утверждая, что всегда приходит вовремя; подшучивания продолжаются, как будто бы Лэнс не чувствует тяжелую барабанную дробь его сердца, отдающуюся в ушах.  
  
Лекция идет, а он не слышит не единого слова.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Два часа ночи. Он не смог заснуть ни на секунду. Он лениво лежит в своей постели, его тело неподвижно, как спокойные воды озера, но его разум напоминает бушующее море.

Он медленно садится.  
  
Он чувствует тяжесть в мешках под глазами, и уже это говорит ему, что он должен лечь обратно, попытаться хотя бы _немного_ поспать. В конце концов, в последнее время у него были не самые лучшие ночи. Он должен хоть сколько-то отдохнуть, даже если ему придется бороться за это.  
  
Но мысль о том, что он будет лежать в тишине, которая порождает его растущие мысли, заставляет его поморщиться, и в этот момент он понимает, что ему нужно выйти.

Он может…  
  
Может быть….  
_  
Нет_.  
  
Нет.  
  
Он просто какой-то парень. Он не детектив. Он должен сосредоточиться на учебе.  
  
Его ежедневная мантра.  
  
Сосредоточься на учебе.  
  
Он встает с кровати, надевает черную рубашку и берет ключ от комнаты. Он смотрит по сторонам темного коридора, прежде чем двинуться в направлении главного зала.  
  
Его шаги легкие, а уши навостренные, но он спокоен и уравновешен. Это не первое его такое родео; он, вероятно, мог бы сделать это и во сне.  
  
Он добирается до зала. Двери скрипят, когда открываются, но сейчас два часа ночи, а главный зал находится далеко от студенческих комнат, поэтому он не слишком волнуется по этому поводу. У него на уме одна цель, так что все остальное легко отодвинуть в сторону.  
  
Здесь, посреди комнаты, находится симулятор.  
  
Это будет его девятая попытка на восемнадцатом уровне миссии по пилотированию.  
  
Когда он садится, один на один с успокаивающим голосом симулятора, он чувствует, будто лежит на спине. Его поза расслаблена, как если бы это было всего лишь игрой, и, может быть, именно так Лэнс и _должен был_ играть. Не так, будто он должен что-то доказать; просто игра, не имеющая особого значения.  
  
Он начинает не любить запах кожи.  
  
Он уже готов приступить к выполнению задания, начать спуск, - в чем он, скорее всего, в очередной раз потерпит неудачу, - когда знакомый звук скрипящих дверей разносится по комнате, и это погружает Лэнса в тишину, о которой он и не подозревал.  
  
Он задерживает дыхание, как будто бы это то, что определит его судьбу – громкость вдоха, но тем не менее, он его задерживает.  
  
Но затем он осознает: две из множества ламп включены, оставляя Лэнса в его собственном импровизированном кругу света от прожектора. Его присутствие очевидно; это не та ситуация, где он может спрятаться.  
  
Он медленно поворачивает голову. В конце концов, это может быть просто еще один бродящий студент. Он мог бы справиться с этим. Легко.  
  
Но темный силуэт велик, слишком велик для студента первого курса. Чем ближе фигура подходит к нему, тем очевиднее становится, что это не студент, пока острое лицо Такаши Широгане не смотрит на него.  
  
Он стоит со скрещенным руками, но его лицо не злое. Не совсем профессор, но и не кто-то более низший по рангу, он, по всей видимости, обладает большим авторитетом. Или, может быть, это просто аура, которую он излучает, потому что трудно рядом с ним не захотеть стыдливо смотреть в пол и извиняться за любые совершенные проступки.  
  
Или, может быть, это все его навыки, которые запугивали всех, заставляя оставаться в строю.  
  
Его мастерство непревзойденное, хотя Кит был достойным конкурентом. Если Кит превосходит в скорости, то Широ обладал всем остальным.  
  
Лэнс вспоминает, как в один из вечеров, когда еще будущих студентов пригласили исследовать кампус, Широ устроил представление, выведя всех будущих студентов в поле и показав им, на что способен настоящий пилот.  
  
Он легко и ловко управлял ховербайком. Он был быстр, и некоторые из его ходов, оглядываясь в прошлое, были резкими и грязными, но тот смог заставить их выглядеть как танец элегантности и изящества.  
  
В то время он был выпускником, а его мастерство уже было близко к самым высокопоставленным профессорам. Он только улучшился за эти четыре года, что Лэнс посещает данный институт.  
  
Так что встреча с ним лицом к лицу - это, конечно, опыт, которого Лэнс не ожидал испытать в ближайшее время.  
  
\- Два часа ночи, Кадет, - говорит он; его голос звучит твердо, несмотря на ночное время.  
  
\- Это так, сэр.  
  
\- Занятия начнутся не раньше, чем через шесть часов. Я надеюсь, что есть разумное объяснение, почему Вы здесь.

Лэнс не успел прикусить свой язык, потому что он просто отвечает:  
  
\- Должно быть, это очевидно?  
  
Проходит мгновение, прежде чем широко раскрытые глаза Широгане сменяются тихим смешком, и он начинает качать головой.  
  
Лэнс тихо выдыхает, радуясь, что его незатыкающийся рот не доставил ему неприятностей на сегодня.  
  
\- Ты говоришь как кто-то, кого я знаю, - в голосе Широ слышится веселье, но за значением слов скрывается печаль.  
  
_Не следуйте по его стопам.  
  
_\- Как кто? _  
  
_Широ вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и, судя по тому, что Лэнс может сказать, несколько разных эмоций проносятся через него. Сейчас слишком раннее утро, чтобы смотреть и анализировать сцену, которая разыгрывается перед ним, но он легко распознает борьбу в лице другого человека, пристально смотрящего на него.  
  
\- Я… я не…  
  
Что-то не так.  
  
Дело не в том, что Лэнс не знает ответа на свой собственный вопрос. Дело совсем не в этом.  
  
Но печаль в глазах Широ гораздо глубже, чем просто тоска по своему бывшему ученику. Эта печаль просверлена смятением, и именно на это пытается надавить Лэнс. Хотя он не совсем уверен почему.  
  
\- Кто-то, кого я знаю? – он пытается подтолкнуть его, но это дает противоположный эффект, потому что Широ, по всей видимости, выходит из своего непонятного транса.  
  
\- Это не имеет значения. Вы не должны находиться здесь в нерабочие часы, Вы знаете это, Кадет.  
  
Лэнс подавляет желание застонать. Он был так близко.  
  
Но затем он думает: _близок к чему?_  
  
Ему трудно сосредоточиться.  
  
\- Больше не повторится, сэр, - машинально отвечает он.  
  
Что за _чертовщина_ происходит с ним?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Возможно, у Кита было не так много друзей, но Лэнс отчетливо помнит роль подопечного, которую тот принял, когда Широ взял его под свою опеку. Он помнит это, потому что невероятно завидовал; Широ был своего рода героем для него, в конце концов.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Широ действительно своего рода профессор в институте, его глаза слишком добрые, чтобы подходить под роль незаинтересованного инструктора, больше сосредоточенного на получении зарплаты, чем на своих пилотирующих студентах.  
  
Так почему же Широгане Такаши, по всей видимости, забыл своего бывшего подопечного?  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Пришел рано к лекциям _снова?_ – недоверчиво спрашивает Аллура, садясь рядом с ним.  
  
Лэнс неуверенно улыбается ей.  
  
\- Ты знаешь меня.  
  
Она либо не замечает охватившую его нервозность, либо не осмеливается прокомментировать ее. Аллура обладает интуицией, так что, скорее всего, подходит второй вариант, но Лэнс только благодарен за то, что его не прощупывают. В конце концов, ему просто нужно сосредоточиться на учебе.  
  
Он так скурпулезно вертит карандаш в руке, что случайно не обращает внимания на лекцию. Снова.  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Знаешь, кто побил самый высокий рекорд по скорости в Гарнизоновском симуляторе? – Спрашивает он во время обеденного перерыва.  
  
Ханк в раздумье смотрит в небо, прежде чем отрицательно качает головой.  
  
\- Нет. Кто?  
  
Что-то совсем не так.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он сидит в задней части класса. Айверсон напротив него, его лицо сурово, как всегда, а глаза – даже больше, и он рассказывает теорию уже почти час.  
  
Взгляд Лэнса был расфокусирован в тот момент, когда профессор вошел в комнату. Это не так уж необычно для него во время занятий с Айверсоном, но, возможно, это первый раз, когда он настолько нагло игнорирует его.  
  
Как Ханк мог забыть?  
  
\- МакКлейн, я не буду повторять это дважды, поэтому надеюсь, что ради Вашего же блага Вы все записываете.  
  
Он издает неопределенное мычание, не встречаясь со взглядом инструктора.  
  
Лэнс помнит, как говорил о побитом рекордном времени Кита как минимум неделю, если не больше. Это не то, что Ханк мог бы легко забыть. Если уж на то пошло, Ханк скорее бы дразнил его, что он не может забыть об этом, особенно учитывая, как часто Лэнс поднимал эту тему.  
  
_\- МакКлейн._  
  
Он мычит снова.  
  
Может быть, он преувеличивает проблему, которой не существует. Прошло примерно два года, и у его друга были другие дела, на которых нужно было сосредоточиться. Не все так одержимы мелкими деталями, как Лэнс. Может…  
  
Грохочущий стук вибрирует от его локтей до кончиков волос, и от испуга он резко отпрянывает назад.  
Айверсон ударил по его столу и теперь стоит напротив него, гневно поджав губы, и это вырывает Лэнса из его мыслей. Его одноклассники молча наблюдают за происходящим со своих мест.  
  
\- С меня _хватит_ этого, Кадет. Галактический Гарнизон существует для того, чтобы превратить Вас, студентов, в лучших пилотов мира, и, тем не менее, ваше пребывание здесь – абсолютная _насмешка_ над институтом. Клянусь, я…  
  
С Лэнса _достаточно._ Он встает и выходит на его уровень, громко хлопнув ладонями по столу.  
  
\- Вы что? Боитесь, что я превращусь в Кадета _Когане?  
  
_\- Когане?  
_  
_ Его лицо напоминает лицо Широ.  
  
Легкий оттенок замешательства.  
  
Айверсон быстро берет себя в руки.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что у Вас за игры, Кадет, но Вам стоит хорошо обдумать свой следующий ход.  
  
Его голос низкий и угрожающий, но Лэнса уже не волнует.  
  
Следующий ход, хах?  
  
_Не следуйте по его стопам.  
  
_Лэнс прекрасно представляет, какими должны быть его следующие шаги.  
  
В любом случае, ему давно пора было стать более безрассудным.  
  
Он спокойно собирает свои вещи, которых не так уж много, - только его гарнизонная оранжевая куртка, несколько блокнотов и сумка, - и выходит из класса, не забыв послать несколько лихих улыбок потрясенным студентам, наблюдающих за происходящим.  
  
Он чувствует себя храбрым. Достаточно храбрым, чтобы попробовать и получить некоторые ответы.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Он врывается в кафетерий, где сканирует помещение в поисках кое-кого.  
  
Кого-то маленького. Кого-то, кто уже осторожна в этом месте.  
  
Вскоре он замечает ее, рядом с Ханком и еще одним человеком, с которой Лэнс хуже знаком. Он думает, что ее зовут Хиба.  
  
Он садится на свободное место рядом с Ханком, но даже не здоровается с ними. Просто сразу переходит к делу.  
  
\- Ребята, вы знаете Кита Когане, верно?  
  
Никаких объяснений. Никакой двусмысленности.  
  
Помнят ли они его – да или нет.  
  
Он даже готов принять, если они просто _слышали_ о нем.  
  
Ему просто нужно удостовериться, что он не сошел с ума.  
  
\- Кит Когане? – Повторяет Ханк.  
  
Его вопрос уже говорит Лэнсу все, что ему нужно знать, но ему нужное конкретное доказательство.  
  
\- Да или нет, Ханк.  
  
Ханк смотрит на него, _по-настоящему_ смотрит на него, словно пытаясь понять, шутит ли его друг. Когда он не видит никаких доказательств, что это так, он медленно качает головой.  
  
\- Не думаю, что слышал о нем. Он новенький?  
  
Ощущение, будто мир медленно обрушивается на него, а его голова слегка кружится. Ему трудно дышать, но он продолжает идти вперед. Ему нужно больше, чем это.  
  
Он поворачивается к Пидж. Ханк с волнением описывал степень гениальности этого ребенка, так что Лэнсу не нужно сомневаться, подходит ли она для работы, которую он собирается у нее попросить.  
  
\- Ты можешь просмотреть его файлы? В базе данных Гарнизона?  
  
\- Лэнс, в чем дело? – Спрашивает Ханк, но Лэнс смотрит только на Пидж.  
  
Она смотрит прямо на него в ответ, напряженно и серьезно, как будто понимает всю тяжесть этого одолжения.  
  
Что-то, что глубже, чем они оба.  
  
\- Я могу это сделать, - наконец говорит она, и Лэнс чувствует, как его грудь наконец расслабляется, пока она не продолжает, - …но я не сделаю это бесплатно.  
  
Понятно.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
  
\- Услугу.  
  
\- Заметано.  
  
Пидж ухмыляется.  
  
\- Я обналичу это в свое время. – Это загадочно, но Лэнс не в том положении, чтобы спорить с ней. Он кивает.  
  
За столом воцаряется напряженная тишина, и Лэнсу становится не по себе. Хиба пытается осторожно посматривать на него, но она мгновенно отводит взгляд, когда он смотрит в ее сторону. Он не винит ее; Лэнс может только представить, как он выглядит сейчас.  
  
В итоге он встает. Уходит, несмотря на то, что Ханк пару раз позвал его по имени. Обнаруживает, что идет в свою комнату, в свой не-дом. Ложится на кровать. Смотрит в потолок и пытается сориентироваться.  
  
У него болит голова. Его виски пульсируют и боль распространяется на остальную часть головы, пока не становится больно открывать глаза.  
  
Он вспоминает шепот ночью на крыше много недель назад, насчет которого не уверен – вообразил он себе это или нет.  
  
Происходит что-то странное.  
  
И да, Лэнс просто какой-то парень.  
  
Но и Кит тоже. Они оба всего лишь пара человек, но Лэнс не позволит этой мысли помешать ему выяснить, что, черт возьми, происходит.  
  
Должно быть, он заснул, потому что в следующий раз, когда он открыл глаза, солнце уже село, а головная боль немного утихла. Он смотрит на свой телефон и обнаруживает непрочитанное сообщение от Пидж, отправленное час назад.  
  
_(20:49)_

 _Нет никаких записей о том, что Кит Когане когда-либо посещал Галактический Гарнизон._  
  
Он смотрит на сообщение, по ощущениям, несколько часов.  
  
Не тот ответ, который он хотел, но который все же ожидал.  
  
Он быстро переключает приложения, заглядывает в папку с фотографиями.  
  
Смотрит на фотографию, которую сделал в тот роковой день.  
  
_40 ᵒ26’06.1”N 114 ᵒ42’12.6”W._  
  
Он не уверен, как приходит к такому выводу, или даже _почему_ , но когда приходит, Лэнс чувствует, будто был одарен еще одной зацепкой для своей бесконечной головоломки.  
  
Он убежден, что эти координаты дадут ему некоторые ответы.  
  



End file.
